castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stormmiller/Avengers DLC and glitch
This is a DLC of the avengers, and with spider-man as a bonus. 1 pet and one 1 weapon per new player. Bruce Banner splash:becomes the hulk, all of his stats go up by 5 in this state, and can pull heavy things like if he ate a sandwitch, it drains at the speed of bear's spplash and begins the same cost as red's. he can turn it off whenever, it takes a sec to transform. his basic attack is a long punch ans his strong is a smash. his normal in air is the windmill but strong he smashes wit both fist in front, knocking down foes, he can block in this stat. pro:a large rock that hits crits at 1% jump:purple mist from under. bonus:none Capt.America Splash:bullet rain: same as arrow rain, but bullets land 1.5 as fast and do 2.0 more dam. pro:throws his shied out that spins upside up, and works the same as the bommerang, but does damage instead of stun and no charge needed, it does more dam and goes faster as you level. you can't shiled during this. one at a time. jump:explosion sends him up doing fire dam to near foes. air pro:grenade that is the same as bombbut takes 3 secs till explodes, impact before explosion wil knock the foe back. bonus: 1.05 more dam, spped and def. Black widow splash:uses shot-gun, does 3.0 more mag dam and has strong knockback, dam,speed and range go with it, 1 sec delay. pro:throws concossin that stuns foes for 3 secs, explodes on impack, does not go far but great radios. 2.5 more mana needed, does normal dam. jump:somke screen. bonus:3ag Hawk eye splash: shoots fury of explodeing arrows, 3 at start, 3Iron Manmore with lvls of magic, does fire dam, speed, dam, and amount increse. 3.0 more speed, pro:shoots a effect arrow, will random give fire,shock,freeze or poision at random. jump:red smoke screen that is slower but does more dam both by .05 bounus:all normal shot arrows do poision dam and shoots 3 arrows at once, 3 ag. Thor splash:Thunder comes down in front of him doing 9 range and is the fastest splash (5.00) but is 3.00 more mana charge. pro:throws hammer, doing stun, acts like boomer rang with return but nothing else. can't attack during this. jump:lighting comes from above launching him up, it hurts all above him and larger hit box, causes stuns. pros:none HE MUST HAS HIS HAMMER AT ALL TIMES. Iron Man Splash:holds hand out and shoots big laer beam. causes burn and stun. pro:missle that is 2.0 faster then normal and caues burn, major knock back. jump:flys up with thursters doing burn dam, is slower but can move while in and hitbox moves with him. pros:3 def NOT DONE Bonus:SPIDER-MAN SPLASH:12 range at max. it does many hits and is pretty fast, when hit with it, it leaves the player in web, making them have to wiggle the joy-stick. the reason they takes so many hits is because the entre splash just extendes. like (-) (--) (---) (---player---) (-----player----player---). it is 3.00 more mana charge. PRO:web shot that engouths the player in web them have to wiggle the stick. its 1.05 more mana charge and is 0.1 more slower. magic jump: web shoots player up and again, covers them in web and have to wiggle joystick. bonus:5 stg def and ag more. BONUS EXTRA: BLACK SPIDER-MAN: all of his attacks are now dark type and he gets cheaper magic by 5.00 but slower re-charge by 5.00. WAR MACHINE IRON-MAN:iron man in the war machine, his def and attack goes up by 5 but the ag down by 5. his splash is 0.5 faster and now gray. weapons hulks:fist mace: 5 at 3 def -3 ag capt america:gorly sword:4 ag, 3def black widow:machite:5 at 4def 1%crit hawkeye:steel head:arrow with 4 ag 3% poision. thor:hammer:5 at 5 def -4ag iron man:ripper:3 at 2 ag -1magic spider-man:spidey stick:3 ag -3stg black spider man:dark stick: 3 stg -3 ag 2%poision wh iron man:war brocker:-5ag 3 def 3%crit Animal orbs: rox hulk:4 stg -2 ag freedom star: more health from food by 5% fronter:all effacts have a 1% more chance. keen: shot two arrows at once. thun:randomly shoots shock balls. iron core:4 def -3 mag spider vox:6ag, -6 def. black vox:2 mag 1ag war horse:all stats on weapons go up one but not effects. glitch (nothing to do with this just bonus.) i killed painter with unicorn on screen but the weapon icon was the bow. that's all thanks! Category:Blog posts